Fred Finely
Fred Finely is a reporter for Ninjago City News. He first appeared in A Team Divided. History Following the creation of the reality show Most Ultimate Extreme Ninja Challenge ever, Finely would become the host, often overseen by the producer Rachel Sparrow. Later, he would start a seventeen-day streak of holding a smile on the show. A Team Divided Finely would be seen on TV as a depressed Jay recuperated from his loss at the hands of Suzie Wheeler. Inspired, Jay would enter the Gauntlet of Humility, overseen by Finely. Declaring his seventeen-day smile proudly, Finely would introduce Jay to the Gauntlet, warning him of its increase in difficulty to accommodate Jay's skills. Cheerfully commentating on Jay's performance, he would promptly be covered in chocolate pudding after Jay fell into a vat of it, causing him to lose his smile and in anger quit his job, stomping off. Afterwards, Finely managed to get a job as a news reporter, reporting on attacks by various threats to Ninjago. The New Ninja During the rebuilding of Stiix following the Preeminent's death, Ghost Warriors attacked, and Finely oversaw the ensuing chaos on a chopper, reporting the news on the television. This alerted Nya and the Ninja, who arrived at the city to destroy the spectral entities. Legend of the Brown Ninja Dareth somehow acquired a primetime spot on Ninjago's hottest talk show, Fred Finley Live at Five, though, the Ninja declined. Dareth, not giving up, got not just a guest appearance, but for the entire hour. Dareth then convinced the Ninja to do it. A few days later, they air the live show. Fred announced the start of the show, smiled to the camera, and did a little dance. The show apparently runs a "Real Reel," which gathers footage from a secret camera, then it takes pieces and puts them together to add drama. Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Snaketastrophy Fred Finely is seen talking to the Pyro Vipers and when the Ninja save him from being eaten alive by an Elemental Cobra, He tells them that Aspheera was headed for the Ninjago Museum of History to find a Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. Appearances *70632 Quake Mech ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *106. "Snaketastrophy" Books *A Team Divided *The New Ninja *Legend of the Brown Ninja Trivia *Finely is the only book-exclusive character to make an appearance in another book, instead of staying exclusive to his debut. **He is also the first book exclusive character to have a minifigure released of him, and to appear in the TV show. **As mentioned in ''Pythor's Revenge and Snaketastrophy, Gayle Gossip is Fred Finely's rival. *Alongside Noble and Patty Keys, Finely is one of the few citizens in the series to be seen changing occupations. *In The New Ninja and TV show, Fred's last name is spelled Finely. *Fred Finely's minifigure appeared in a LEGO Ninjago Movie set, but he didn't appear in the movie. *According to Finely, he has won eight awards, and it led to this number because of a running gag in "Snaketastrophy" involving Finely winning awards in between his reports. Gallery Screenshotter--NEW118-1’32”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’14”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’23”.jpg Fred Finley from Movie.jpg|Fred Finely’s minifigure MoS106FredFinely.png SotFSFredFinely.png Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Males Category:2018 Category:Humans Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 characters Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu